


Forgive and Forget (not)

by ShirobootyIncorporated



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirobootyIncorporated/pseuds/ShirobootyIncorporated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku wants revenge, but he'll have to be subtle about it as long as Sei is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget (not)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Koujaku hates everyone and Sei is friends with everyone. I wrote this for rare pair week, so you might have seen it before.

Sei forgave easily. Too easily.  
“You remember what happened, right? Why did you invite him?” Koujaku growled. His boyfriend smiled and wrote Ryuuhou’s name on his list of people who were coming on their camping trip.  
“He beat you in an art show, and it’s been a year. You need to let it go.”  
“He bribed a judge. Mizuki follows this guy around like a lost puppy because his prissy rich ass cheated.”  
“Have you ever considered that Mizuki may just like his art? Usually being able to talk about the use of color in a piece for as long as he did means being interested in it."  
“Okay, whatever. Who else did you invite?” Koujaku lay down on a couch while Sei sat at a desk, his attention divided by several lists. He was glad Sei enjoyed planning things, except when it became some evil plot to make him forgive Ryuuhou.  
“Aoba, Mizuki, Noiz, Clear, and Mink,” Sei said, “And I’ve confirmed that there are enough tents and sleeping bags for everyone.”  
“Really? You invited Metalface and Stoner?”  
“If we only invited people you like, this would be a tiny party. It’s the end of the year, so this needs to be huge,” Sei turned to him and smiled, “Can you put up with them this once? For me?”  
Koujaku got up and gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss.  
“Fine, but only for you.”  
—  
Koujaku trudged toward the campground, carrying most of the stuff. Sei was called “princess” for a reason. Aoba and Mizuki arrived just a few minutes later.  
“I brought booze!” Mizuki called.  
“Will you ever bring something legal to a party?” Koujaku asked.  
“I also brought hot dogs, so unless there’s a law I didn’t know about, I just did.”  
Koujaku and Mizuki had set up their tents by the time Noiz and Ryuuhou appeared, not speaking.  
“Hey, it’s the prissy rich kid brigade,” Koujaku whispered to Mizuki.  
“Which means only Clear and Mink are left,” Sei said.  
“I’m up here!” A voice called. Clear sat on a tree branch, far above everyone’s heads, “Mink went on a hike. I think it was to…Rose Lake? It was a lake.”  
“Thank you, Clear,” Sei glanced at the group, “Now, anyone want to help me find Mink?”  
Aoba, Mizuki, And Ryuuhou volunteered. Koujaku could feel lead-gray eyes on him and he knew exactly where this was going.  
“Great! Can you come too, Koujaku?”  
—  
Koujaku wanted nothing more than to kill Ryuuhou. He had been walking behind his nemesis and Mizuki (and listening to their terrible attempts at flirting) for the past five minutes. Sei held onto his hand and gave him a tiny smile, which he interpreted as “don’t mess with Ryuuhou unless you want a repeat of last time.”  
The thought of last time was the only reason he wasn’t hiding a body right now. He never thought Sei would be cruel enough to sleep with Noiz as revenge. Sei had no qualms about being a hypocrite.  
“You’d think a guy Mink’s size would leave tracks,” Aoba remarked.  
“I keep telling you, bro, the guy’s a wizard,” Sei said.  
“Yo, Tarzan, where the fuck are ya?!” Mizuki yelled to the seemingly empty forest.  
“Calling him might help. I just…don’t think he responds to Tarzan.”  
They continued in silence for a few minutes when Aoba stopped dead in his tracks.  
“What’s wrong?” Koujaku asked.  
“I left Noiz and Clear alone. You know what happens when those two are alone!”  
“Just let them get it out of their systems. That way they won’t do it at night,” Ryuuhou said, “I can’t stand loud noises when I’m trying to sleep!”  
Koujaku looked down at where his hand met Sei’s.  
A positively evil idea was forming in his mind.  
—  
They found Mink in a shallow part of the lake, taking tiny shells from the sandy ground.  
“I could make a bracelet out of these,” he said to himself.  
“They’d be better on a hair ornament,” Koujaku suggested. A surprisingly friendly argument broke out, only stopping when Mizuki suggested making both. Aoba and Sei helped Mink collect shells, as did Clear after he fell out of a tree. How long had he been following them?  
Once they got the right number of shells (all of them), the group headed back to the campground, where Noiz was playing a game on his phone and completely ignoring his burnt hand.  
“I tried to start a fire,” he explained.  
Clear and Sei gathered firewood soon before it grew dark. Mink started the fire and they all made hot dogs (except for Noiz, who turned at least three into charcoal and ordered a pizza).  
After several s'mores (mostly eaten by Noiz and Clear) and beers (mostly Mizuki), Mink put the fire out and the others went to their tents.  
“What do you think, Koujaku?” Sei asked as he crawled under at least twenty blankets, “Is camping fun?”  
“Yeah. Even Noiz wasn’t as annoying as usual.”  
“I’m glad. Are you and Ryuuhou finally getting along?”  
“No fatalities. That’s probably the best that’ll happen.”  
Sei smiled and kissed Koujaku. The kiss quickly got deeper as Koujaku’ s hands ran over his boyfriend’s body. Sei let out a tiny moan as Koujaku kissed down his neck.  
“Perfect, Sei. Let your voice out.”  
“But, people will hear…”  
“That’s the best part,” Koujaku fought back a smirk. Sei didn’t even notice. His mouth went back to that pale neck as his hands slipped into Sei’s shirt. Another small moan, easily swallowed up by a kiss.  
Most people were asleep by the time their moans could be heard outside the tent. Nobody cared that much.  
Except for Ryuuhou.


End file.
